The Parting Glass
by nenya62189
Summary: One-shot. Deryn's thoughts at Da's ten-year memorial service.


**(Hello, beautiful people! This is my very first story I've ever published on here, so if it's not too much trouble, please let me know what you think! I'm not the best writer, and am open to constructive criticism!**

**I own nothing; all the characters belong to Scott Westerfeld and the song is ancient. It belongs to Sir Alex Boswell, I suppose. The bit Bill MacDonaugh reads is from a poem called Forever In Your Debt by Kirk Jones.**

**The version of the song that gave the idea for this story in the first place is called The Parting Glass, sung by Shaun Davey. It's from the _Waking Ned Devine _soundtrack, which I do not own. Please listen to it; it is absolutely beautiful! I think so, at least. I know it's mostly associated with Irish music, but it was sung in Scotland, too!)**

The Parting Glass

It was a chilly June afternoon in drizzly Glasgow.

It had been ten whole years since Da's accident. Deryn couldn't believe it. She could still remember the feeling of the heat against her skin, the sickening smell of the burning balloon, the impact as she collided with the ground when Da had pushed out of the basket. These ten years had certainly helped her heal from the pain, but she would never forget.

She wondered if Da would be proud of her, if he'd been alive these past ten years. During that time, she had sneaked aboard the renowned _Leviathan_, one of the most famous airships in Europe, maybe the world, disguised as a boy! She was a real airman, at least for a little while. She'd received the Air Gallantry Cross award; the very same one Da had! She'd met and married the man of her dreams, and he was a _barking prince_! Well, a former prince, at least. He had thrown away his entire kingdom for _her_! He treated with the upmost kindness and love; Deryn was sure Da would approve of Alek. Jaspert certainly did, and if Jaspert did, Da definitely would. And most recently, she was going to be a mother! She and Alek had just found out a few weeks ago, and only her Ma and Jaspert and Alek knew, but they were beside themselves with excitement. It broke Deryn's heart that she and Alek's undoubtedly wonderful future child wouldn't get to know either of his grandfathers.

She looked down the hill into the small cemetery. Ten meters away, there was a large group of people surrounding a particularly conspicuous grave, the one that belonged to her father. In that group were her Ma; her brother Jaspert; her best friend and husband, Alek; the Murrays, the Fergusons, the McKeowns: faithful friends and neighbors that had all been there that fateful day; and so many other people, some of whom Deryn didn't even recognize.

She prepared to play her pipes. Da had always insisted she learn how to play, despite her Ma's protests of how unladylike it may have been. She hadn't played them in years; she had "accidentally" broken hers as a way not to practice. Back then, she actually agreed with her Ma about not learning them, not because it was unladylike, but because she wanted more time to _fly_. But her father was always insistent that she and Jaspert both learn instruments. This particular set belonged to her father, and as far as everyone knew, no one had played them since him.

As she struck the first few notes beautifully, everyone looked up at her. She didn't play well with more than a few people looking at her, so she turned to the side as subtly as possible. She was standing on top of a hill, now facing the glen below. The sun was shining in the glen below, illuminating the beauty below her. This was where Da had taught Jaspert to hunt. Where she and Da had gone when they flew their first balloon together. The entire countryside was filled with memories.

She finished the opening notes, and respectfully ceased playing. She saw Jaspert raise a small flute to his lips, her Ma now letting go of his arm and clinging to Alek's instead.

Bill MacDonaugh, one Da's best mates, read:

With thanks to those who blew the wind,

And those who sailed the ship,

We sailed it tight against the tide,

And I shall forever be in your debt.

This had been her father's favorite song. She had had to practice all week to remember the proper fingering and such, but she had played this song so many times it was impossible to forget. They sang it every Christmas time, every birthday, every dinner party, every single special occasion Deryn could remember. All the grown-ups in the room would always be passing around a bottle of whiskey to fill their glasses with, and then they would all have on e last drink before leaving. She'd always played the pipes, her Da the guitar, and Jaspert and her Ma would sing.

Quietly at first, Jaspert began singing.

_All the money that I e'er had_

_I spent it in good company_

_And all the harm I've ever done_

_Alas, it was to none but me_

_And all I've done for want of wit_

_To memory now, I can't recall_

Then the crowd, with various banjos and fiddles and flutes and guitars, joined in. They all knew the words. They had all sung it at least once or twice at the Sharps house. It was all too much for Deryn. They hadn't sung this song together since the Christmas before the accident. Memories flooded her mind, and tears flooded her eyes. She didn't think it would be this barking hard, her father's memorial service. But they hadn't had one in ten years.

_Fill to me the parting glass_

_And drink a health whate'er befalls_

_Then gently rise and softly call_

_Good night and joy be to you all!_

Deryn finished with her pipes and walked down to be with everyone. She needed to be near them. She joined Alek. As her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulder lovingly, the entire crowd began singing.

_Oh, all the comrades e'er I had,_

_They're sorry for my going away,_

_And all the sweethearts e'er I had,_

_They'd wish me one more day to stay,_

_But since it falls unto my lot,_

_That I should rise and you should not,_

_I gently rise and softly call,_

_Good night and joy be with you all._

Everyone sang a riveting chorus once again, and then it was silent. Her Ma said a few closing words, thanking all who came and inviting them to the house afterward. Slowly, the friends and family members began to drift past her, heading back down the road and to the Sharps' house. Deryn didn't move. She could take her eyes off the headstone.

"Artemis Sharp. 1876-1912. Beloved Son, Balloonist, Husband, and Father."

That was him all right.

It hadn't really hit her this hard. These past ten years, she'd almost felt as though she'd been holding her breath, expecting him to return. But he wasn't. No matter how much she wished for him to return, he couldn't.

The rain began coming down harder now, causing the most resilient to take refuge inside. Even Ma and Jaspert didn't last long; they looked at Deryn and Alek, still standing there in the almost-downpour, and let them be.

Alek didn't let go of Deryn. He knew what it was like to lose a parent; he had lost both! He needed to be there for her when she had been there countless times for him; it was the least he could do. He did not enjoy seeing her, the strongest person he knew, like this. Alek was never good in these types of situations; he never knew what to do or when to speak, but he wanted to try.

He broke the silence.

"What was he like?"

"He was wonderful.. You know, so wild and tame at the same time, if that makes sense. I remember when I first wanted to wear trousers: my Ma threw a fit, but Da wouldn't have any of it! He said he wanted me to be who I am, not who everyone thinks I should be. Ma said I would end up being a crossdresser, but Da told her to stop worrying and let me be." Deryn smiled. "He always used to say, 'Don't you ever let anyone, no matter who they are, tell you who you are supposed to be, Deryn Sharp. Anything is possible if you believe.' ...Alek, I miss him."

Alek turned to her and held her close. As the rain pounded down on them, tears began running down Deryn's face.

They stayed like this for the next moment or two, until Deryn pulled back.

"Thank you, Aleksandar." She smiled a soft, sad smile.

He kissed her forehead softly. "Anything for you. I'm only sorry I never got to know him."

She looked off. "Aye, I am, too. I think he would have barking loved you."

She began to feel the rain soak through her wool sweater, then noticed Alek shivering. "Shall we be getting back inside, then?"

"I'm ready when you are," he said with a smile.

A look of realization dawned on her face. "Right, just a moment. I have one more thing to do."

She scampered off to the tree where she left her pipes and picked up a small, velvet case that was beside them. She walked back to the headstone as she opened it. Inside was the Air Gallantry Cross she had received aboard the Leviathan for saving Newkirk's life, the same one her father had for saving her. She placed it carefully among all the flowers and notes near the headstone, to protect it from the rain. "There," she said. "You can have mine and I'll keep yours."

Deryn collected Da's pipes she had left under the tree, and then took Alek's hand and the two began to head for the house. She took one last look at the headstone and smiled. The rain had ceased and the sun was shining again. Yes, Deryn was quite confident her Da was proud of her.

**Thank you for taking time to read! :) :) :)**


End file.
